A Different Way to Live
by LaMalfoyette
Summary: Draco ame into teh Light before DH, and he and Ginny fell in Love. The only people wary of this are Harry and Ron but who cares about them will be uber fluffy and lemony at the same time. Please r&r and no flames. this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny, not again. You can't go out again tonight. I won't let you."

"Hermione, you don't get an option here. I'm going. Now move or I swear on Fred's grave I will hex you."

Hermione unwillingly moved out of the way. She knew better than to push Ginny's temper. For weeks now Ginny'd been sneaking out to the Head's rooms every night. Hermione wasn't an idiot. She knew that the story Ron and Harry bought about "Luna needing Ginny" was a lie. Ginny'd been seeing Draco since he came to the light during the war. He was changed entirely, but Ron and Harry were still wary of him. Mrs. Weasley and her husband knew of Ginny's love life with Draco, as did Bill and Charlie and George. They were okay with it. They trusted Draco now. Ginny knew that if her brother and Harry were to find out, Draco would get no peace, nor would she. So she snuck around.

Ginny walked out of the portrait hole, expecting to see Draco as always. She was shocked when he wasn't waiting for her. '_Something must be wrong'_ she thought, hurrying up the stairs to the tapestry hiding the Head's door. She pulled it aside, slipping into the door. Luna met her inside.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here. A letter came for him and he slammed his door and all I've heard is things shattering for about half an hour. IT must be bad Gin." Luna said, her translucent eyes wide and worried.

"All right. I'll go find out what's wrong." Ginny said, climbing up the stairs to Draco's room. She didn't bother knocking, she just turned the knob and entered.

Draco sat on his bed, his back to her and his face in his hands. His breathing was erratic and his hair disheveled. His desk was broken in three places, and his mirror was shattered. The fire in the fireplace was nearly burnt out. Ginny crossed the room and sat next to Draco, pulling his sobbing form against her. Instantly he locked his arms around her waist and buried his face in the hollow of her shoulder.

"Draco, love what's wrong?" Ginny asked, her voice full of calm concern.

"She's dead Ginny. My mother." He choked out, a fresh round of sobs wracking his body.

Ginny felt her eyes tear up. Draco's mother was dead. His only family and the only person, other than her, who truly loved him and saw him for who he really was. Sure, his father was still alive, but he was on the run from the aurors and as soon as he was captured he's be given the kiss. Draco hated that bastard.

"H-how?" Ginny asked through her own tears, her voice thick with emotion.

Draco let go of her, jumping off his bed. He was pacing angrily, hitting the bed posts and the wall. "That goddamned, no-good, stupid, sonofabitch father of mine. He murdered her Gin. He found her and killed her. She was his wife. He was supposed to love her. He was supposed to love us! But no! He was too goddamned loyal to that mother fucker Voldemort. And I though my mum was safe. We'd hidden her so well. And now she's dead. G-gone. I-I'll never see her again." he said, his voice becoming sadder with each syllable. He slumped to the floor. "Read the letter. It's on my desk."

She picked up the letter, and began reading it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_I am the bearer of both joyous and horrible news. The Auror Department caught your father today, however this brings about the bad news. We caught him in Greece with your mother. I'm sorry, your mother was murdered. Somehow your father found put her location and murdered her. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Your father will be receiving the kiss on Friday morning. If you'd like to witness this and give any last words to him, please reply no later than tomorrow so arrangements can be made. _

_Sincerest Apologies, _

_K. Shacklebolt._

Ginny couldn't speak. Her heart was wrenching. Not only at the sight of the man she loved sobbing on the floor and in pain, but because of Narcissa's death. She'd welcomed Ginny as if part of her family. She loved that Draco was happy and often called Ginny her "almost but not quite" daughter. Ginny crossed the room and knelt next to Draco, pulling him into her arms. He once again locked his arms around her as a fresh wave of grief washed over him. He clutched at her t-shirt as the tears spilled from his eyes. She smoothed his hair, not speaking. There was nothing she could say to make the situation any better. Eventually she managed to get Draco into a chair with her and she held him close through the night as their grief consumed them.


	2. Chapter 2 We're going home!

The next few weeks for Draco and Ginny were rough to say the least. Draco had chosen not to go to the prison to witness his father's downfall. Easter Holidays had finally come and both were eager to go home. Molly and Arthur had invited Draco to the Burrow, knowing how much he meant to Ginny. They thought they should get to know him better. Needless to say, Harry and Ron were by no means happy to be sharing their holiday with him, but Ginny'd told him not to worry about it. Mum wouldn't let them be complete gits the whole two weeks they'd be home.

The morning they were to leave, they sat in Draco and Luna's common room waiting to go down to the train. Ginny sat curled against Draco's side while he absently traced patterns on her back with his fingertips. He stared intently at the fire, looking worried about something.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, touching his chest. Her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Oh, nothing love. Just a little nervous I guess. I'm going to your house and this relationship stuff is relatively new to me."

"You've got nothing to worry about. You'll be with me the whole time."

"Yeah, but what if Pothead or your brother try to hex me in my sleep?" he asked, only half joking.

Ginny reached up, caressing his cheek. "Then I guess we'll just have to sneak you into my room at night." she said softly before leaning up to brush her lips gently across his. Draco immediately kissed back, tugging Ginny into his lap and locking his arms tight around her waist. She gave in to him, letting him lead the kiss to wherever he wanted it. He swept his tongue across her bottom lip and Ginny opened up to him, fisting her hands in his white-blonde locks. Draco bit down gently on Ginny's lip eliciting a whimper from her. One of his hands was under her shirt, rubbing circles across her back, the other on her thigh. HE left her mouth, dropping feathery kisses across her jaw and up to her ear, nipping lightly at her ear lobe.

"Ahem."

Ginny and Draco parted quickly, to find Luna smirking at them from the staircase. Ginny flushed the color of her hair, but Draco wore a smug smirk much like Luna's.

"We have to catch a train in, oh, seven and a half minutes. If you two are done sucking face for now we can leave."

"All right then. Ready to go love?" Draco asked, looking down at Ginny, and tucking her hair behind one ear. Ginny just nodded as he laced his fingers with hers and led her from the room.

The reaction she had to Draco baffled Ginny. She was usually so fiery and outgoing and loud. But when it was just her and him, she was the exact opposite. With him she didn't have to put up the typical Weasley front. She could be soft and shy and quiet. She loved that she didn't always have to be so independent with Draco. Growing up with seven brothers meant she had to be tough. It was nice that she could be a girl with him and not one of the boys. She loved being able to snuggle up against him and felt like she could sit in his arms for hours. She loved the way he was always looking out for her and that she could sit back and let him take control. He made her feel safe and happy and loved.

They boarded the train, taking a compartment with Blaise and Luna. Draco sat in the corner and Ginny curled up against him again. He out one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Well aren't you two cute?" Blaise laughed, smirking at them over Luna's head.

"Hey , I don't think you have any room to talk. What with my best friend in your lap and all." Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Touché, Gin." he smiled, kissing Luna's hair. "So what'll you two be doing over break?"

"I honestly don't know." Draco said, "What are we doing Gin?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure something out." she said, pressing a kiss to Draco's neck.

Comfortable silence overtook the compartment. Ginny drifted to sleep in Draco's embrace. Draco stared out the window thinking about the beautiful redhead asleep against his chest. How had he gotten so lucky. He'd been nothing but mean to her in the past and she'd been the last person he'd expected to welcome him to the light. He remembered the day she'd first kissed him.

******FB******

He sat alone in the library of Hogwarts. He'd just come form the Order Meeting and was scared and confused and lonely to be completely honest. He didn't know what to do with himself. He'd just turned traitor on his whole family. As had his mother. They could die for this. He sat, lost in his thoughts, when he felt a small warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the smiling face of Ginny Weasley.

"I thought you might like somebody to talk to." she said, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess." he said. "How can you put up with this?"

"With what?"

"Everything. The Order stuff, Pothead, everything."

They'd stayed up until four AM talking about everything from Professors to Quidditch to Harry. When they'd finally realized what time it was, Draco walked Ginny back to the Fat Lady's portrait. He bid Ginny goodnight and turned to walk away when he felt her grab his hand.

"wait." she'd said. She stepped up to him, and as their faces came closer she touched her hand to his cheek and brushed her lips against his. IN a few seconds he kissed back, pulling Ginny flush against his body.

***************

He was pulled out of his memories by the train's whistle. He looked down to see Ginny still fast asleep. He lifted her chin with his finger and pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled away her eyes fluteered open. She smiled at him.

"We're at King's Cross love." he said, as Ginny sat up and stretched her arms over her head.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping arrangements

**_HEYY!!! So yeah, Reviews would be appreciated. and This chappiehas my first lemon so you'll have to let me know how bad it suck please!!!!!! 3b-m-a_**

"Gin-Bug!!!!!"

As soon as Draco and Ginny landed at The Burrow, Ginny was scooped up by George. George pulled her close, swinging her around. He set her back on her feet, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I've missed you!" he said, "Is this guy treating you right?" he asked, nudging Draco jokingly.

Ginny stepped into Draco's arms, "Of course. He always does." she said with a smirk.

"Eww! No details! Virgin ear!" her brother joked, slapping his hand over his one remaining ear. "C'mon everyone is waiting inside for you two."

They walked into the kitchen of the Burrow, only to be attacked by Mrs. Weasley. She pulled Draco, who was the closest to her, into a bone crushing embrace. In the past this would've been awkward for him, but now it was second nature. She was his second mother.

"Oh Draco dear! How are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Weasley. And you?"

"Oh, always so formal." she said, "but I'm great thank you dear. GINNY!"

"Hey mum." Ginny said, her hand still locked in Draco's as she hugged her mother.

"Okay well then. George, go see if your brothers need help in the dining room. I need to speak to these two for a minute." Molly said, shooing George from the room.

Ginny and Draco sat awkwardly at the kitchen counter, Ginny leaning into Draco as always. Molly stood in fromt of them.

"We need to talk about room arrangements."

"Mum! We know. Draco and I are not to-"

"Ginevra don't interrupt. We are short on rooms this holiday. I will not let Hermione and Ron share a room. No way. I don't trust Ronald one bit. And the Delacours are coming this year. So, your father and I have decided that you are responsible enough to be able to share a room with Draco without doing anything stupid. Your brothers don't know this, and they don't need to either. Now, not another word about it. Go put your things away. Scoot!"

Though they were totally shocked, Ginny and Draco obeyed silently. Once they were locked in Ginny's room, Draco let out a sigh of relief. He'd been expecting to get the "Honor Our Daughter's Virtue" speech. He looked around Ginny's room, admiring the bright colors. They fit her perfectly. When he noticed how huge her bed was, a shiver shot down his spine. He'd been given permission to spend the night with Ginny. Ha. This would work out just fine.

Ginny stood in front of her closet, putting clothes into shelves. Stealthily, Draco came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist. Ginny tensed for an instant before relaxing back against him. Draco pressed his face into her neck, inhaling the floral scent that was only Ginny's. He pressed butterfly light kisses along her collar one and up to her ear, loving how she let her head fall back into his chest. One hand sneaked up under her shirt, tracing circles across her smooth skin. Ginny turned in his arms, leaning into him as she pressed hot kisses to his pulse point, loving how his breath hitched. Without warning, he lifted her chin and captured her mouth with his in a hard searing kiss. Ginny felt her knees turn to jelly as she wound her arms around his neck, fisting her hands in his hair. Draco sucked gently on her bottom lip, earning a whimper from Ginny as she opened to him. His taste invaded her mouth as his tongue caressed hers and she pulled herself closer to him, melting against him.

Draco grabbed Ginny's thighs, picking her up but never breaking contact with her lips. He walked them over o her bed, laying Ginny back and holding his weight above her. He began to kiss along her neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin. He undid each of the buttons on her blouse, kissing the newly exposed chest He pulled the shirt from under her, and then just lay above her, gazing. Ginny reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. She could feel his hardness through his jeans against her hip and she loved it. One of Draco's hands reached her breast, massaging until she was squirming underneath him. Ginny ripped open the buttons of his shirt, throwing it to the floor and raking her nails lightly over his pale chest, feeling the defined muscles. Draco groaned, placing his knees between her thighs and pressing against her femininity. Ginny let out a low moan, her back arching off the bed. Draco reached down to the snap of her jeans, pulling on the zipper with deliberate slowness. Ginny writhed beneath him as he pressed his knee more firmly against her. But their ecstasy was short lived.

"Ginny, Draco, dinner!!!" Molly yelled from downstairs.

"Fuck." Draco murmured. Then he called "We'll be down in a minute!!"

"She may be by mother and I love her, but her timing is horrible." Ginny sighed, running her fingers through Draco's hair.

"Well they made the mistake of letting us share a room. Remember? Now let's go before George or Charlie come up here."

Draco stood up offering Ginny his hand. She got off the bed, refastening her jeans and grabbing one of Draco's t-shirts out of her bag. She liked to take them after she slept over in his room at school. They made their way to the Dining room and sat down. Everyone was already eating. Typical dinner conversation ensued, "How's school" and "What new jokes have you got going" being recurring questions. After, everyone sat around the fire in silence. It was late, nearly midnight. Ginny and Draco were the only ones left in the room. They sat in one of the oversized arm chairs, Ginny curled in Draco's lap. He kissed her nose and whispered in her ear "Want to go finish what we started?"

IN only a few seconds they were back in Ginny's room, laying on her bed, after locking and silencing the room that is. Ginny's shirt and jeans lay across he room, as did Draco's. Draco pulled Ginny up against him, his fingers deftly undoing the clasp of her bra. Ginny let it fall to the ground and Draco's mouth found her breast. He sucked and nipped gently at the peak while his hand massaged the other, making Ginny whimper below him. She'd never gone this far with him before, and yet it didn't seem wrong at all. His free hand slid to the waist band of her knickers, tugging gently on the fabric as if asking for permission. He stooped his administrations to look up at her and seeing consent in her eyes he switched to the other breast with him mouth and removed her knickers. He slipped a finger along her slit, finding her wet heat. He slipped his finger inside, finding her bud and rolling it between deft fingers. Ginny felt the pressure rising in her belly and Draco slid a finger into her, pumping rhythmically. Ginny arched off the bed at the sensations he was causing, crying out his name. Draco stopped his fingers to look down at Ginny. Her face was content and relaxed, her eyes heavy with lust and love.

"You're turn." she said, flipping him onto his back and moving over him. She tugged away his boxers, freeing him from the restraint of the silky fabric. Ginny leaned down, licking the head and hearing Draco's moan. She licked and kissed and sucked her way down his shaft, reveling in the taste and feel of him. She loved the way she could make his hips jerk and his hands grasp at her hair.

"Ginny, you should probably move-"

"No" she murmured against him, the vibrations from her words silencing him. He shot off in her mouth, and Ginny swallowed it all. She crawled back up him, brushing her lips against his, a smug smirk on her face. Draco flipped her to her back and kissed her deeply, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked at her and she reassured him that it was okay. He entered her slowly at first than steadily faster, rocking his hips into her as she cried out. The pain had lasted a second before waves of pleasure washed over Ginny. Within minutes both were crying out the other's name, holding tight to one another.

Ginny lay sated against Draco, her body melded against him. He held her close, stroking her hair and kissing her cheeks.

"I love you Gin." He whispered.

"I love you too." she replied, before both fell asleep.

**_HIt the review button and I'll be your best friend!!!!!!!_**


End file.
